The Good,The Bad, and The Innocent
by blazebaker
Summary: Sonic, a police officer for the Mobius police Department,(MPD) has been injured and take to a hospitable wear Cream and Amy work. But the hospitable has been over run with some sorts of creatures. Can Sonic find his friends in time or is it already to late? Sonamy Crails.\
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys,I'm BlazeBaker I love showing off my creativity and my love for writing stories. So, lets get started.

It's dark...Just blackness fills the air. The only source of light is a flickering lamp post.

Two men appear below the light shadowing it from being any brighter. "STOP! FREEZE! Hands in the air!" A blue hedgehog yells from the pitch black.

One of the figures lets off a smirk and pulls out a 9mm Glock 18c and fires 5 rounds into the dark. The dark figure holsters his gun and they both disappear into a black cloud of smoke.

"Is every one okay"Says a yellow fox. "N-not me Tails."Says a blue hedgehog.

"Sonic!"

Sonic's P.O.V

It's black,just nothing is there. Am I dead?

I open my eyes wearily. "Huh? W-were am I" I ask. " you were shot in action" Answers a white rabbit.

"Cream?" "Yes your lucky to be alive. 2 of the 5 bullets hit you in the mid stomach region."

I look down to find 2 stitches in my body. "Well, ain't that a pain in the ass." I chuckle. "Wait, what about Tails?" I yell out quickly. "He's fine he wasn't hit." I sigh in relief.

Then there's a huge pop and all the lights to the building go out. "Cream?" "I'm here ."  
"My stuff? I ask. "Next to your bed. Why"

Sonic grabs his Sig Saucer from the desk and turns on a attached flashlight. "I don't like this." Sonic leaves the room slowly, with cream following close behind him.

"Sonic?" Creams asks quietly. Sonic turns "Yea-HOLY CHRIST!" "BRAKA BRAKA!" 2 bullets are shot and everything is silent, and the shells cling on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Shout out to SonicLink15 for OC

10:00Pm Sonic's P.O.V

"HOLY CHRIST!" BRAKA BRAKA!

I look down at Cream. "CREAM!" I look into her fear filled eyes. I look behind her, at t-that THING I shot.

It's a red and grey wolf with a hunched back and claws longer than my arms. "Sonic?" Cream asks quietly. "Yes?" She points to a door. "Tails and Amy are in there."

I lean her against the wall and hand her a long survival knife. "Use it if you have to." She nods as I stand up and with gun in hand walk Slowly and steadily to the door. I knock on the door and 2 figures run out and feel like I get hit upside the head with the butt of a 20 gauge. I feel a small tear in my stomach, I then look up and see the barrel of a S&W M&P 40 right between my eyes.

"Sonic? I- is it you?" Says a voice.

"Tails?" I look up and see a Yellow dirt grimed fox. I get up and we smile. "Tails go to Cream. She needs you."

Tails runs over to her and he embraces her.  
I walk towards the second black figure.

"Hey,Ames." She turns and looks into my eyes. "I pull her and embrace her. I rub her back gently. "Ames, it's happening. First we need to find other survivors. Then we take from there." She grips my shirt and pulls away. "Tails! I'm gonna walk around a bit." Tails nods and waves goodbye.

30 minutes later.

I'm walking with my gun in my right hand and a knife in my left. As I walk through wing 7 I hear strange rustling. "Hello?" I call out.

I see a flickering light in Room 7A. I point my gun and look in the room. There is a brown red owl under attack by a couple of those things.

I point up my gun and with 2 shots both creatures are down. I walk to the owl and hold out my gloved hand.

"Need some help? I say deeply. The owl looks up at my and grabs my wrist and pulls himself up.

"Whats your name? I ask. "I'm Simon." The owl replies. I hand him my back up .22 revolver and ask. "You know were i can get some medical supplies?" He looks up for a moment and back down. "Yea, follow me."

I don't own Simon the barn Owl Or and SEGA Characters in any way.

Thanks to SonicLink15 for the OC.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm walking down the hall with Simon. "Hey, I'm Sonic by the way." I say to break the silence. " Yea, I know. You arrested me about 4 years ago." He says coldly.

**Flashback **_4 years ago march 20th 2009 Simon The Barn Owl's P.O.V_

"MPD! Come out with your hands up" An announcer yells at me. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" I yell back. As I look through the rotating glass door. I hear him faintly say. "Send Pvt. Sonic inside." I look at a blue hedgehog armed with a AR-15 rifle and strong body armor. He enters the door... Every thing is quiet as I'm face to face with this officer. I put up my wings and he walks closer with his hand on his handcuffs. I spin and my talons slice the straps to his armor and his bare uniform Leaving scratch marks on his uniform and blood drips down from him. He puts up the rifle and fires one shot he missed and I knock the gun out of his hands.

He puts up his fists and he hits me hard in the chest, I counter with a knee to the stomach. He falls gripping his chest and I turn my back and say, "Rookie." The like a flash he tackles my to the ground and I'm handcuffed. He looks at me with a grin on his face and he says. "You have the right to remain silent."

**Flash back over **_ Sonic's P.O.V_

"Oh yea" I say. "Why you in here then?" He lifts up his wing and shows a huge bandage. "Glass." He says. I look down and I feel another tear in my stomach. "GACK!" I yell. I lift up my shirt seeing a stitch line come undone opening the wound. "We need to find those supplies NOW!" I yell. He nods and says. "Were here." I limp to a door. Its a keypad lock. " Damn" I point my gun at the hinges of the door. He pushes my gun down. "Are you crazy any monster 30 miles away could here that!" He says exaggerating obviously. "What do you suppose we do?"I ask. Then before can say anything else he opens the keypad and cuts a few wires then it beeps. "Wahla!" He says with a shit eating grin on his face. I kick open the door and...IT'S EMPTY!

Tails P.O.V

"Cream its okay."I keep telling her. She starts hyper ventilating like crazy. "Cream please well get out of here. Don't worry." I look over at Amy. Her eyes are just black. "Amy?" I say to her. I turn my head back to Cream. But my vision goes upside down. I feel like a arm if picking me up from the leg. I look behind me and AMY! She has arms growing from her back. I take my knife and cut the arm that's holding on to me. I fall and hit my head then everything is black.

hey guys Blazebaker here ide like to clear something up and thank you to SonicLink15 for this. it's kinda life resident evil were its an infection that turns the victim to a twisted mutated version of him/herself. thanks guys Read Review Ill always take the constructive criticism.


End file.
